jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey's laboratory/Aqua's magic study
Jeffrey's laboratory is a special room at Jeffrey and Jaden's estate where Jeffrey works on his latest inventions, studies on an scientific topics and various other things. Inside the laboratory is Aqua's magic study '''where Aqua practices and studies magic, and keeps several magic artifacts. From time to time, they work together to create something involving both science and magic. Features * Biosphere * Observatory * Bookcase for magic books * Potion making table Special items in Jeffrey's Lab *The DeLorean Time Machine's Dashboard '''Jeffrey's Notes: A dashboard from a DeLorean Time Machine car created by Dr. Emmett Brown, a old friend of my family. The DeLorean was used in three time-traveling journeys to the past and future. At the end, the Delorean itself was destroyed as requested by Dr. Brown. As a momento, i kept the dashboard. I personally consider it a shame that we had to destroy the Delorean. I would've loved to put it to good use someday. But i knew Emmett was right. Such power should never be used unwisely. *The Beast's Enchanted Mirror Jeffrey's Notes: A magical mirror formally owned by Prince Adam, otherwise known by his previous form, the Beast. When the Enchantress cast the spell on the castle that turned the prince into a beast, he was given both the enchanted rose and a magical mirror that he used as his only window to the outside world. After he and Belle fell in love, the Beast gave her the mirror before we went to save her father Maurice. However, Gaston took it and used it to get to the Beast. Luckily, Gaston was defeated. Once the spell was broken, the prince no longer needed the mirror. So he let me have it. *A Master Ball (that Jeffrey never used) Jeffrey's Notes: A Master Ball that i got as a gift for saving Silph.Co. It's said to a powerful Poke Ball capable of catching Pokemon without fail. But...I'll admit that i never got a chance to use it. Just never found any need for it since i began traveling to other worlds. But i can guarantee that i WILL use it someday. (Hopefully on a Legendary Pokemon.) *Loki's scepter Jeffrey's Notes: A scepter that was originally used by Loki, the God of Mischief from Asgard and Thor's...adopted brother. He used this thing before and during the battle of New York city. He also used it to control people's minds, such as Clint Barton aka Hawkeye and Erik Selvig. We managed to free them from Loki's mind control and save Earth. The scepter was kept by S.H.E.I.L.D., but we soon learned that HYDRA was in control. Luckily, we got the scepter back. After the whole Ultron mess was taken care of, Thor let me keep the scepter. Which is good, because now nobody will be using it to turn people's minds into their personal puppets. *The red Chaos Emerald Jeffrey's Notes: One of seven powerful items called the Chaos Emeralds. It may look like a diamond, but don't be fooled. These emeralds have incredible powers. When you bring all 7 of them together, they give great power known as "Chaos Control" to anyone who uses them. An example of this is either Sonic the Hedgehog or Shadow the Hedgehog turning into what many call their "Super forms". In this form, Sonic and Shadow are more stronger, faster and have access to many abilities they gain from the Chaos Emeralds. I wonder what would happen if i was able to use Chaos Control after getting all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Anyway, in case you're wondering why i have one of the Emeralds, i got this during a mission with my family and Sonic to stop another one of Dr. Eggman's world domanation plans. Good thing red is my favorite color. *The remains of Iron Man's Mark VI armor Jeffrey's Notes: The burnt and broken remains of the Iron Man Mark VI armor, created by Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Tony created this armor some years back, merely some time after the battle of New York. Tony was pretty shaken up by the events, so he spent a lot of time tending to his armors. Luckily, Pepper Potts was there to help him get through it. And the Justice Guardians being there at the time helped too. This armor came in handy during the fight against Aldrich Killian aka The Mandarian. To beat him once and for all, Tony activated a self-destruct system in the armor. It wasn't enough though, but it's a good thing Pepper whooped his ass for good. Tony allowed me to keep what was left of the Mark VI armor. He even said that if i wanted to use it to make my own Iron Man armor, it was "okay with him". I don't know whether he was joking or not, but then again, i always did wonder what it would be like to wear the Iron Man armor. I DID help make one of the armors when my team and i first met Tony. *Jeffrey's Atlantian necklace Jeffrey's Notes: An necklace that came the lost city of Atlantis. That's right. Atlantis DOES exist. If this ain't proof enough, i don't know what is. This necklace has many magical abilities, such as healing and gaining access to Atlantian vehicles. After saving Atlantis, Princess Kida gave me this necklace as a gift. *Journal 3 Jeffrey's Notes: A journal on the mysteries of a town called Gravity Falls, writtened by Ford Pines a.k.a. The Author. This is one of three journals he made about all of the weirdness that happens in Gravity Falls. Ford wrote half of the things he saw, but after he vanished years ago, his grandnephew Dipper and grandniece Mabel Pines began writing in the journal. And so did me and the team. After Ford returned, the journals were given back to him. But they were soon destroyed by Bill Cipher, a demon from another dimension. We defeated Bill Cipher, of course. And to our surprise, the journals were restored! Before we all went home, Ford decided to let me keep one of his journals safe since i was one of the few people he came to really trust. I never felt so honored. And i gotta say, that was a summer that I'll never forget. *Ulysses Klaw's Prosthetic Arm Jeffrey's Notes: A prosthetic arm that previously belonged to Ulysses Klaw, a dangerous black market arms dealer. After Ultron chopped the guy's arm off, Klaw used some tech from Wakanda to create this new arm. It's equipped with a powerful gun. After we helped King T'Challa and Everett Ross catch Klaw, the arm was confiscated. I talked it over with the two of them, and they agreed that i should keep it out of the wrong hands. I only hope that one day, i could modify it more and ensure that it would be put to good use. And when that happens, I just hope that the arm won't be used by another lunatic. *One of Mr. Freeze's freeze guns Jeffrey's Notes: One of the cryogenic freeze guns used by Victor Fries, a.k.a. Mr. Freeze. After the tragic accident that made Victor into who he is today, he created one of these guns in his wave of crime. To seek vengeance against Ferris Boyle, the man responsible for Mr. Freeze's transformation. I really pity Victor. All he wanted was cure his wife Nora of her illness. But now he can't live outside sub-zero temperatures. We hadn't seen him after we came to save Barbra Gordon from his...dare i say it?...cold clutches. You see, Victor kidnapped her because he needed a organ donor in order to save Nora. Before the ship exploded, he told us to get Nora to safety. We did what he asked and the doctors helped her get better. But...Victor vanished in the ship's explosion. We believe that he's still alive and out there somewhere. Hopefully, Victor will never commit crimes again. He's better than this. *Big Bayou's Big Book of Magic Jeffrey's Notes: ''' *Coin of the Lost Realm '''Jeffrey's Notes: * Queen La's Staff Aqua's Notes: ''' * A copy of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy '''Jeffrey's Notes: Trivia *Every so-often, the password to gain entrance to the lab changes. Examples include "dragon", "Aqua", "Xion", "Neos" and "Keyblade". *Like Batman, Jeffrey and Aqua keep some special selected items in the laboratory as reminders of past adventures. *TRON lives within Jeffrey's lab computer. *In the magic study, Aqua keeps some blueprints for ideas on magic items she wants to make. Category:Locations Category:Key Places in the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series